


I Start To Feel Those Butterflies (When I'm Next To You)

by shez207



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Louis is smol, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, harry is scared of storms, harry is tol, if i ever get around to it, they're both snuggly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shez207/pseuds/shez207
Summary: Louis works as a waiter and calls Harry 'hun'. Harry gets flustered around Louis. They are adorable. Niall is in love with Gemma but Marcel is smitten for Niall. And Liam is smitten with the mysterious artist who sits in the back corner of the restaurant. Title from Ed Sheeran's 'Where We Land'





	1. Chapter 1

Louis had just clocked in for his shift. He was almost late. Again. As he ties his apron around his waist, he scans the restaurant looking for any familiar faces. He sighs and grabs his notepad and pen.

“Albert, which tables haven’t been served yet?” Louis leans against the counter.

“Two, seventeen, and that table of guys that just walked in a second ago.” He jerks his head in the direction of a bunch of young guys and Louis grins, seeing the one person he’d hoped for. And even better, he’s moving towards his section of the restaurant for the first time. Louis had seen him in the restaurant quite a few times before but he’d always sat in Albert or Liam’s sections with six or seven of his friends. They’d shared a few glances now and then - a small smile, a quick once over. Louis had never spoken to him though, so this was new. He only had a few friends with him this time.

“Hands to yourself Tommo. You know what Mr Michaels would say if he saw you flirting with customers.”

“Who, me? Never.” Louis grins and sets off towards table seventeen, brushing his fringe out of his face as he writes down the orders. Once he’s done taking their order, he moves to table two, scribbling down their orders as well. He slips his notepad into his apron pocket and grabs a few menus from behind the bar before he heads over to the table with the gorgeous, curly haired boy.

“Evening lads, hope you’re all doing well.” He hands menus to all of them. “I’ll give you guys a few minutes to look over everything then I’ll be back to take your order.” The boys all mumble their thanks and Louis winks at the curly one before walking back behind the bar and preparing the drinks for the first two tables. Louis feels eyes on him as he walks around the restaurant and he turns to see the curly haired boy watching after him. He quickly turns away when Louis catches him staring, blushing furiously as he stares at his lap. He’d only ever heard Louis speak across a crowded room and now hearing it up close, it’s a high rasp and more beautiful than he could’ve imagined. His friends jeer at him, noticing how he stares after the waiter.

“You’ve got it real bad for him, don’t you?”

“Wha- me? No, he’s just a waiter, I don’t even know him…” His voice trails off at the end, trying not to be too obvious.

Louis takes the drink orders back to their respective tables, setting the tray on the side bench before slowly walking over to the table of boys. He fixes his fringe again. God, he really needs to invest in some decent hairspray. He pulls out his notepad and cocks his hip.

“Alright lads, what’ll it be?” He looks pointedly at the curly haired boy, a small smile playing on his lips. He stutters a little, sinking down into his seat as the attention of the table is drawn straight to him. He hasn’t even figured out what he wants yet, too focused on leering at the waiter.

“C’mon, Haz.” One of his friends jeers at him.

“Yeah, he’s just a waiter, remember?” Another of them chuckles, jabbing him lightly in the ribs. ‘Haz’ glares at his friend while Louis grins, resting a hand on his hip.

“I don’t bite, hun.” He gives a flirtatious wink, flashing a smile.

The curly boy digs his fingertips into his own thighs, feeling his cheeks quickly turn bright crimson because ‘Oh my god, hot waiter just called me hun.’ He hopes desperately that cute waiter can’t tell he’s blushing but of course, Louis knows. Wait, did he ask for his order? Or was it to his friend? He looks up, noticing that all eyes are on him.

“I um…” He bites down harshly on his lip. “Need to pee.” He gets up, stumbling over his chair and almost running into two different people as he heads to the bathroom. He locks himself inside a stall, trying to remember how to breathe. He hears the door creak open after a couple of minutes and he rests his head against the stall door.

“You okay hun?”

“Oh fuck.” It’s the hot waiter. He can’t believe the hot waiter followed him into the toilets to check on him.

Louis is a bit worried. He tried to help but Curly just ran off. Well, stumbled off more like.

“Hun, your friends are dicks. They shouldn’t have pushed you.” The curly boy sighs and opens the stall door, still blushing as he walks out and is chewing on his bottom lip. Hot waiter is standing there, leaning against the wall, his hip cocked in a way that has Curly’s mind reeling.

“You sure you’re okay hun?” Louis asks him. Curly can’t find his words so he just nods quickly. “Come out whenever you’re ready.” Louis smiles and pats him on the shoulder before walking out. Curly stares at where the hot waiter just touched him, and then looks in the mirror, staring at himself. He sighs and turns the tap on, splashing water on his face.

“Pull yourself together Harry. You’re twenty-two for god’s sake. He’s just a guy. Yeah. That’s right. Just a guy. A very hot guy, but still a guy. You can do this.” Harry wipes the water from his face, discarding the paper towel in the bin before walking back into the restaurant, melting a little as he sees the hot waiter standing by his table again. He takes his time walking back to the table, watching the waiters’ movements. Louis flicks his fringe out of his eyes, tongue brushing out to wet his lips. His eyes flicker up to meet Harry’s and he grins, bright blue meeting deep green. Harry grins and sits back in his seat, ignoring the snickers from his friends.

“Alright hun, you know what you want now?” Harry looks up at the hot waiter. ‘Louis’ is written on his name tag. He grins.

“I’ll have the ravioli, Lou.” Louis bites down harshly on his lip as he writes down Harry’s order. His cheeks become visibly flushed and Harry grins proudly, watching as Louis walks back behind the counter to process their order.

“What the fuck was that, Haz? You two were practically eye fucking, I swear to god.” Niall’s voice is a low whisper and Harry just shrugs, a little more composed now that he knows he can affect Louis in the same way he’s affected. He pulls out his phone, logging into his twitter and scrolling through his previous tweets.

‘Mum took M and I to dinner for our birthday and I almost died bc our waiter is sex on legs. H xx’

‘Hot waiter has a gorgeous ass. Mum doesn’t approve of me ordering him for dinner. H xx’

‘Trying to convince mum to go back to the place with the hot waiter. Apparently it’s not proper to ogle the waiters. H xx’

‘Saw hot waiter outside of work today. He’s got tattoos. I think I’ve died and gone to heaven. H xx’

‘Going back to see hot waiter tonight. Maybe this time I’ll get seated in his area. Fingers crossed. H xx’

He hums softly as he composes a new tweet.

‘Update. Hot waiter’s name is Louis. Gets flustered when I call him Lou. Time to have a little fun. H xx’

He posts the tweet, slipping his phone back into his pocket as he realises he didn’t order himself a drink.

“Forgot to order a drink, you guys want anything?” He looks around the table, his friends all either shaking their heads or mumbling a quiet ‘No’. He gets up and walks over to the bar, swinging his hips a little more than usual when he notices Louis watching him. He leans on the counter right in front of him, grinning wide.

“Everything alright hun?” Louis asks him, flicking his fringe out of his eyes as he speaks.

“Forgot to order myself a drink.” He hums. “You guys do cocktails right?” He raises an eyebrow at Louis who nods.

“Yeah, I’ll just have to see some ID.” He gives a little smirk. Harry chuckles softly, pulling out his wallet and handing the little plastic card over to Louis who reaches out a small hand and takes it. “Ah, twenty-two. Good age. I remember when I was that young.” Louis eyes over the card quickly, noting that his name is Harry and he’s from Cheshire.

“Surely you can’t be more than nineteen.” Harry grins cheekily.

“For your information, Harold, I’ll be twenty five this year thank you very much.” Harry raises his hands in defence.  
“Alright, calm down Lou.” He chuckles. “I’m just here for a drink, remember?”

“Right, right. Of course.” Louis hands him back the ID card. “What’ll it be?” He grabs a cocktail glass off the shelf above his head, standing on his tiptoes so he can reach it. He sets the glass down on the bench and looks at Harry.

“Something fruity and fun, with one of those little umbrellas.” He grins, reaching out and slipping a twenty pound note into Louis’ shirt pocked and sauntering back to his table. His heart is pounding. Did he really just flirt with hot waiter? Did hot waiter just flirt back? Holy shit. He really needs that drink now. Or maybe seven. He glances back at Louis to see him standing frozen and chewing harshly on his lower lip. His eyes are fixed on Harry. Harry just grins and winks before sitting back at his table.

“Fucking hell.” Louis rubs his hands over his face, trying to process what just happened.

“Are you going to make that or should I?” The voice of his co-worker Liam snaps him out of his daze, moving up beside him.

“No, no. It’s fine Li, I’ve got it.” Louis starts on Harry’s drink, deciding on a strawberry and coconut daiquiri. He puts a little blue umbrella in the top with a curly straw and takes it over to Harry. “Here you go, hun.” He grins. “Does anybody else need a drink or anything?” The rest of the table shake their heads or mumble a ‘no’ so Louis turns and walks away.

“You and those bloody umbrellas, Harry…”


	2. Chapter 2

“Whatever the hell that was, I need another. It was amazing.” Harry sets his empty glass on the counter and Louis grins, taking it from him and starting to make a second one.

“So you liked whatever the hell this was?” Harry nods enthusiastically, grinning from ear to ear. His head throbs as he nods though, so he quickly stops, holding his head with both hands.

“You sure you can handle another one, hun?” Louis asks with a smirk. Harry nods slowly and watches intently as Louis mixes his drink, using different liqueurs and fruits. Louis sets the drink in front of Harry and grabs out a small pink umbrella, setting it in the top of the glass. Harry goes to pull out his wallet but Louis stops him. “This one’s on me, hun.” He grins and winks, watching as Harry bites down harshly on his bottom lip before picking up his drink and walking back to his table.

“Tomlinson, what have I told you about flirting with the customers?” Louis jumps a little at the voice, turning to see his boss Mr Michaels walking towards him.

“I was only reciprocating the gesture, sir. He started it. Would you rather I shoot him down and have us lose customers?” Louis raises an eyebrow at his boss who just sighs and walks away, shaking his head in defeat. Louis grins and turns to watch Harry again. A couple of his friends are staring back at Louis so he just waves at them, giving a bright smile. Harry glances back at him just before he sits down and Louis winks, making Harry blush deeply and turn back to his friends. This is going to be a fun night.

 

* * *

 

“I need a wee before we go. I’ll just be a minute.” Harry runs to the toilet quickly, biting his lip and tapping his foot as there’s a line and he REALLY needs to wee. He stands in line for about ten minutes, jumping from foot to foot before he makes it into a stall. Once he’s finally done, he goes out to the car park to find his friends have already left. “What the fuck?” He mumbles to himself, pulling out his phone to call his best friend, Niall. It goes straight to message bank and a few seconds pass before a message comes through.

‘ _You’ll thank me later, Haz. Make the most of it and don’t fuck it up_ ’

“I’ll bloody kill him…” Harry mutters to himself. ‘ _I hate you so much_ ’ He sends the message to Niall and slips his phone back into his pocket. He looks through his wallet and sighs. He doesn’t have enough money for a taxi and there’s no buses out his way either. He sits down on the curb, head in his hands as he tries to think of what to do. It’s too far to walk and it’s getting colder already. His breath is visible in the night air and his nose and fingertips are numb.

“S’that you, Harold?” His head snaps up at the familiar voice and he turns to see Louis.

“Yeah, friends ditched me and I don’t have enough for a cab.” He sighs, looking down at his shoes.

“Come on hun, I’ll give you a lift home, alright? I just finished my shift.”

“What? Louis no. I can’t make you do that, it’s too far.” Harry shakes his head.

“You’re not making me do anything, I offered. Come on now, it’s fooking freezing out here.” Louis holds his hand out for Harry who tentatively accepts, pulling himself up to stand. “My car is just around the corner.” Harry nods, letting go of Louis’ hand and staying close to him as they walk. A strong breeze blows through just as they start to cross the road and Harry shivers, shoving his hands deep into his coat pockets.

“Why is London so bloody cold?” Harry mumbles softly and Louis chuckles.

“I’ve no idea, hun.” He grabs his keys out of his pocket and presses the unlock button, Harry watching as the lights flash on a big black shiny Range Rover. “C’mon, in you get hun.” Louis climbs into the drivers seat and Harry follows suit, climbing into the passenger side.

“Nice ride you’ve got here, Lou.” Harry runs his hand over the dashboard, admiring the soft leather and Louis grins.

“Thanks. It was a present for my twenty-first.” My parents thought I was finally responsible enough to have my own car. I just have to drive my siblings around.” He leans back in the seat as he starts the car, revving the engine a little.

“How many siblings do you have?” Harry looks over at Louis, smiling fondly.

“Five sisters and a brother. The youngest two are only a few months old and they’re adorable.” Louis smiles to himself, pulling out of the carpark and onto the road.

“Must be a very loud house. Are they all younger than you?” Harry grins at the thought of Louis holding two little babies in his arms.

“Yeah. Lottie is a couple years younger than me. Then there’s Fizzy who’s two years younger than her. Daisy and Phoebe are a handful though. They can be an absolute nightmare when they don’t get what they want.” He laughs softly. “Oh um, where do you want me to drop you off hun?” He stops at a red light and glances over at Harry, biting his lip as he notices the other boy staring at him.

“I’ve got a flat a few miles away in East London.”  
“So you live by yourself then?”

“Yeah. Gets a little lonely sometimes though. What about yourself? Surely you’ve got someone to go home to.” Harry watches Louis as he drives.

“I live with a guy from work but he’s not really my type.” A smirk plays on his lips. 

“Oh really? What is your type then?” Harry grins wide.

“Hmm… now that’s a tough one curly. But you see I do have my eye on this one lad. He’s quite attractive, and tall, and he’s got the prettiest green eyes.” Louis looks over at Harry as the car stops at another red light. “Know anybody like that, hun?”

“Can’t say that I do.” Harry mumbles out, his face flushed bright red. He looks out the window with his bottom lip caught between his teeth, trying not to make a fool of himself by saying something stupid.

“Oh I think you might, Harold. None of your friends are very tall. And they’re not al that attractive in my opinion either.” Harry risks a glance at Louis to find him already staring.

“Could be my twin brother Marcel,” he mumbles quietly. “He’s taller than me and I’ve been told he’s pretty cute as well.”

“Twin? You mean there’s another you? That’s incredible.” Louis grins. “But I’ve never met this twin so I think we both know I’m talking about you.” Harry blushes furiously, causing Louis to break out in a grin. “You’re awfully cute when you blush, hun. I hope you know that.” Harry goes an even darker shade of red; Louis didn’t think it was possible for anyone to blush so much.

“My face is going to explode if you don’t shut up, Lou.”

“Well we can’t have that now, can we?” Louis hums and starts driving again, a satisfied grin on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

 Louis pulls into the carpark for Harry’s building just as a bolt of lightning streaks across the sky.

“Did you want to come in for some tea? It’s the least I can do after you drove me home.” Harry smiles fondly at Louis, quietly hoping that he remembered to clean up before he came out tonight.

“That sounds lovely, Harold.” Louis smiles and turns off the ignition. He slips his car keys and phone in his pocket as he climbs from the car, making sure to lock it once all the doors are closed. Harry jumps out, immediately shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket. A stiff breeze picks up and he shivers, his shoulders bunching up around his ears.

“Bloody hell, it’s freezing.”

“This is winter in London, remember?” Louis grins at Harry who grumbles, shoving his hands deeper into his pockets. Louis laughs, earning a glare from Harry as he leads the way to the front gate of his building. He enters in a code on the small keypad and the door buzzes, allowing them to walk inside the building and into the warmth.

“My place is on the third floor, come on.” Harry starts walking towards the stairs but Louis grabs his hand.

“There’s a lift right there.” He points to the shiny steel doors of the buildings lift.

“I can see that Louis, I saw it the day I moved in almost three years ago. I prefer taking the stairs though. It’s exercise and it saves on power.” Harry attempts to pull him along to the staircase but finds it more difficult that it should be, pulling someone so small. Louis’ feet are planted firmly on the ground.

“The only way you’re getting me up those stairs is if you carry me. I’ve already worked a five hour shift tonight.” Louis folds his arms over his chest defiantly, flicking his fringe out of his eyes as he watches Harry.

“Of course. How silly of me.” Harry grins and before he can blink, Louis is being hoisted up against Harry’s firm chest and carried up three flights of stairs. “You’re so light,” Harry comments, more to himself than anything else. “So small too.” He grins. Louis looks away from the small patch of inked skin he can see below Harry’s collar to glare at the younger boy.

“I’m five foot nine, thank you Harold.” Louis huffs, crossing his arms over his chest. He glares at Harry, who just smiles at him.

“I think that might be a bit of an estimate, Lou, I’m five eleven and you’re more than two inches shorter than me. Not that I’m complaining at all.” Harry grins, setting Louis down outside the door to his flat so he can dig his keys out of his pocket. Louis huffs again, arms still folded over his chest as he pouts like a child.

“I’m five nine.” He declares indignantly.

“Of course you are, Lou.” Harry grins wider, opening the door to his flat. “Come on in, I started the fire before I left so it’s nice and warm in here.”

“Are you sure that’s safe? I mean, this place could burn down pretty easy by the looks of it.” Louis steps inside cautiously, looking around.

“It’s not an open fire, Lou, completely safe and enclosed. Also electric.” Harry walks over to the thermostat controlling the fireplace, adjusting the temperature slightly before turning back to Louis. “Right. So, um.. tea then?”

“Yeah, right. Tea.” Louis mumbles, his gaze returning to the younger boy. He smiles softly at Harry who raises an eyebrow at him.

“You alright Lou?” A slight smirk crosses Harry’s face at how flustered Louis seems. Louis bites his lip; two can play at this game.

“Course hun, why wouldn’t I be?” He grins, leaning against the back of Harry’s plush settee.

“Just looked a bit flushed that’s all. Come on, kitchen’s this way.” Harry leads Louis into his kitchen and switches on the kettle to boil. “How do you have your tea?”

“Strong with two sugars please.” Louis trails his fingers over the bench tops, looking around. “You have a nice place hun, very homey.” He grins, pulling himself up to sit on the bench. His legs dangle off the bench and he swings them back and forth slowly, humming softly as he takes in his surroundings.

“You like it? My brother helped with the designing.” Harry smiles proudly, looking around his apartment.

“You mean your twin brother?” Louis questions and Harry responds with a nod. “How many siblings do you have?”

“Just two. I’ve got an older sister as well. My best friend keeps trying to get me to hook him up with her though and that’s just gross.” Harry shudders at the thought, focusing his attention back on the man in front of him.

 

* * *

 

The two talk all night and into the early hours of the morning before they realise that it’s almost two o’clock. They’d been talking for close to four hours and have already polished off two bottles of red wine.

“Shit, I should get home. It’s been great getting to know you though.” Louis pushes himself up off the couch and stands, yawning and stretching his back. His shirt rises a little, giving Harry a glimpse of smooth, tan skin.

“You don’t have to go, I’ve got a spare room. It’s storming outside anyway and I can tell you're tired. We’ve been drinking too, it’s not safe for you to drive.” Harry bites his bottom lip. “I wouldn’t forgive myself if I sent you home in this weather and something happened to you.”

“You’re too sweet hun. For all you know, I could be a serial killer.” He gives a devious smirk and Harry feels his face flush with heat.

“You’re too pretty to be a serial killer. I don’t think you’d risk that ass in prison anyway.” Harry giggles, the wine that they’ve shared starting to go to his head. Louis’ face blushes a bright crimson and he bites down harshly on his lower lip, watching the younger man intently. “Oh fuck… I said that out loud… didn’t I?” His response is a sharp nod from Louis, still flushed and a little happy from the wine and the way tonight is turning out.

“So… bed? Or will I be taking the couch?” Louis asks nervously, fiddling with his fingers and looking up at the taller boy through his lashes.

“Right, um, you can have the spare room if you want. I’ll grab some blankets and stuff.” Harry’s cheeks are beet red as he goes to his linen closet, pulling out a sheet set and a few blankets. He leads Louis down the hall, nudging the door open with his foot. “Here we are Lou.” The bathroom is just through that door there.” He points to a door just near the closet. “I’ll help you make the bed up, it can be a pain in the ass to do alone.” The two boys make the bed in almost complete silence, the only noise coming from the rain outside. “Thanks for this, Harry.” Louis’ voice is soft as he looks up at him.

“It’s fine Lou, really.” He offers him a soft smile. “Did you need anything else?” Harry bites his lip, his eyes flickering to Louis.

“No, thank you though. I um-“ They both jump as there’s a loud clap of thunder outside, and the room lights up from the streak of lightning outside the window. “I’ll be fine…”

“Alright. I’ll see you in the morning then.” Harry smiles sweetly and walks out, and Louis can’t help but to check out his bum as he walks away. He watches until Harry gets to his own bedroom door and turns, looking back at Louis and smiling fondly. “Night Lou.” Harry goes into his room, closing the door and leaning against it. Did he really say that about Louis’ bum? Oh god, he couldn’t be more embarrassed.

 

* * *

 

 

The clouds rumbled, rustling Louis from his sleep. He shifted his position, drawing the blankets tighter around his shoulders. He’d only been asleep for two hours or so but was fully intent to go back to his deep slumber. He felt the vibrations before the sound came, a loud rumble then an impossibly loud crack, as if God had intended to crack the earth in two. He flinches, curling up tightly and only moments later, there’s feet padding down the hall towards his room before he hears the door creak open.

“Lou? You awake…?” It’s Harry. Before he can respond though, he feels the bed dip behind him and a warm body cuddles up to him. “M’scared of storms…” Harry’s voice is quiet and a little shaky and Louis bites his lip before rolling over to face him. He wraps an arm around Harry’s waist and pulls him close, tucking his face into the crook of his neck.

“It’s okay Haz, I’ve got you.” He mumbles quietly, running his fingers slowly through the other boys’ curls. After only a few minutes, Louis hears Harry’s breathing even out and he knows the boy is asleep. Before long, Louis’ eyes start to droop as well and he lets sleep overtake him.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Sunrise comes far too early for Louis’ liking. He’s warm and content and there’s a gentle weight of snuggly boy against his chest. He feels Harry’s chest slowly rise and fall with each breath and smiles fondly as he remembers Harry climbing into the bed with him, cuddly and scared from the storm raging on outside. He hums softly, pulling Harry closer and pressing a gentle kiss to the top of his head. He closes his eyes again, content on lying there as long as Harry’s in his arms.

“Mmm… Lou?” Harry’s voice startles Louis a little and he bites his lip before responding.

“Morning Harold..” He tries to keep his voice steady as he speaks, hoping Harry didn’t feel the kiss on his head. “How’d you sleep last night?”

“Good. Mm.. you’re so comfy and warm.” Harry nuzzles his face into Louis’ shoulder, voice rough from sleep and Louis can’t help but to wrap his arms tighter around Harry’s waist, fingertips tracing along his spine absentmindedly. The younger boy hums at the touch, pressing into it slightly. “What time is it?”

“Almost eight.” Louis says, looking at the clock on the nightstand before letting his eyes drift shut again. “Have to work tonight…” Louis’ voice is a mumble as he cuddles closer to Harry. “Don’t wanna move.”

“So don’t. Just stay here.” Harry cuddles into Louis, humming at the hand in his hair. “I’ve got the day off today, we can hang out here if you want to?” He pulls back to look at the smaller boy, waiting for a reaction.

“I’d like that.” Louis’ smile is soft, making his eyes go crinkly at the corners. Harry grins wide, his dimples becoming obvious. Their moment is cut short as Harry’s phone rings from his bedroom.

“Shit, gimme one second.” He scrambles up out of the bed, stumbling out the door as he goes to his room. He picks up his phone quickly, answering it without looking at the caller ID. “Hello this is Harry.”

“I know it’s you, Harold, I called you.” It’s Niall. “How’d it go with lover boy? Did he take you back to his place?” He sounds smug and Harry wants to smack the smile right off his face, except he’s overjoyed with how last night ended up.

“He um, he’s actually here at my flat.” Harry’s voice is quiet, not wanting Louis to hear. He hears Niall’s bright laugh through the receiver and smiles.

“So did you shag him then? Was his arse as great as you expected?” Okay so maybe Harry will hit Niall.

“You’re disgusting, Niall. No, we didn’t shag. We talked and we had some wine and we had a quick cuddle, alright? Nothing more.”

“Yer a fuckin sap Harold. And I know that’s a lie. I know what yer like when it storms. Ye probably crawled into bed wi’ him didn’t ye?” Niall’s accent becomes a little more prominent as he goes on. Harry’s face flushes beet red and he nods, knowing that Niall can’t see him.

“I … I might have?” It comes out more as a question than anything. “He’s just so warm and soft though. And he pulled me close and made sure I was okay. He’s so sweet Nia-“ He stops, seeing Louis standing in the doorway with his arms folded over his chest and a satisfied grin on his face. “I’m gonna have to call you back.” He disconnects the call quickly and drops his phone on the bed, biting his lip as he watches Louis. He’s standing there in nothing but a pair of tight black boxers and he certainly doesn’t miss the way Harry’s eyes travel over his body.

“See something you like?” Louis is smug, watching Harry from the doorway. Harry just gulps and nods, biting down on his lower lip harshly and eyeing Louis’ body again. Louis chuckles softly before turning and walking back to the spare room, hips swaying a little more than usual. Harry groans and flops back on his bed. It’s going to be a long day.

 

* * *

 

 It’s almost midday when there’s a loud knock on Harry’s front door followed by “Oi! Styles! Stop shaggin his brains out and open the fookin door!” He never should’ve told Niall the passcode for the building.

“I’m going to kill him.” He blushes brightly and disentangles himself from Louis on the couch before getting up and going to his door. “I hate you so much Niall.” He glares at the overenthusiastic Irishman, tempted to just shut the door in his face. Niall just laughs and walks into the apartment. “Oh, sure. Come right in.” Harry’s voice is dripping with sarcasm.

“Where is he? I wanna see him. Lewis, that’s his name right?” Niall goes straight for the kitchen, grabbing a beer from the fridge.

“It’s Louis, actually.” Niall turns around to see Louis standing behind him, thankfully wearing more clothes than he was when Niall had called earlier. “You must be Niall. I’ve heard a lot about you.” Louis holds his hand out to shake and Niall just looks at it before pulling the smaller man into an almost bone-crushing hug.

“I like this one. He’s cute an small jus’ like you said.” He grins over Louis’ shoulder at Harry who’s just smiling fondly.

“I’m not small.” Louis pulls away with a huff, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’m five foot nine thank you very much. I did tell Harold over there but he doesn’t believe me.” He glares at Harry who just grins and before he knows it, Louis is smiling too. He just can’t help it; Harry’s dimpled grin is too contagious.

“So Niall, what did you want, except to come and embarrass me?” Harry looks to Niall for an answer.

“Oh nothin. Just wanted t’see if you were tellin the truth on the phone.”

“Well clearly you can see that I was so you can go now.” He tries to push Niall back towards the door but Niall’s not having any of it.

“Yer just gonna kick me out? Thought I was yer best friend.” He wraps his arms around Harry’s waist, putting on a pout and looking at Harry with wide eyes and faking hurt.

“I think I’d like Lou to be my new best friend. You’re an ass and you take pleasure in embarrassing me.” Harry grumbles and shoves Niall away, folding his arms over his chest.

“I take pleasure in lots of things Harold, embarrassing you is just a bonus.” He chuckles loudly, a wide grin lighting up his face. “Come on Haz, lighten up a bit. We both know you love me.” He pulls Harry close, ruffling his curls and kissing the taller boys cheek. “Speakin of pleasure, how’s that sister o’ yours?” Niall smirks, barely ducking away from Harry’s hands that threaten to strangle him.

“That’s my sister you filthy bastard!” Harry cries, lunging for the Irishman again who just laughs even louder. Louis stands to the side, laughing as he watches Niall get pinned to the floor. Niall’s laughter still filters through the air, not even wavering as Harry pokes his chest. “Stay away from my sister, she doesn’t need your corruption.”

“We’re meant to be together. She’s like a flame and I’m a poor old moth. I need her Harold, she will be mine!” Niall cackles as Harry tries to cover his mouth.

“Shut up you lunatic! Oh my god, I can’t believe I ever let you meet her… I’m going to actually kill you Niall. If you touch her, I’ll rip your nuts off.” Harry warns, glaring threateningly at his best friend who raises his hands in defence.

“I won’t touch her, I promise.” Niall says, and Harry finally lets him up. “I can’t promise she won’t touch me though!” Niall laughs loud and runs straight for the bathroom, locking the door so Harry can’t get in. Harry growls, banging loudly on the bathroom door.

“He seems like a handful.” Louis grins, walking over and resting a hand on Harry’s back. Harry slumps against the door, turning his head to look at the smaller boy.

“You have no idea.” He sighs, closing his eyes. Louis chuckles softly, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist and gently tugging him away from the door.

“Come and snuggle me. Ignore Neil.” He grins, hearing Niall’s protest from the bathroom as he tugs Harry away.

“It’s Niall!” Harry chuckles and turns in Louis’ arms, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck.

“I love how cuddly you are.” Louis’ jumper muffles Harry’s words as they hug and Louis grins. He pulls away a bit, grabbing Harry’s wrist and pulling him over to the couch.

“I’m just glad you like cuddles as much as I do.” He pushes Harry down onto the couch, laying down next to him and curling into his chest. Harry laughs and pulls Louis close, nuzzling back into his neck again. Niall eventually makes his way out of the bathroom, looking around warily but stopping when he sees Harry tangled up in Louis’ arms.

“You two are so cute it’s disgusting.” He rolls his eyes, pretending to gag and vomit as he goes to the kitchen. Harry ignores him, curling further into Louis’ chest. They’d somehow managed to manoeuvre around and now Louis was holding Harry to his chest, but Harry didn’t mind at all. He’d always loved being the little spoon, even with how tall he is.

Niall ends up staying almost all day and they find he gets along quite well with Louis when he’s not terrorising Harry about his sister. Harry’s put Louis’ work clothes in the washing machine, insisting that Louis wear something of his until they’re dry so now Louis is wearing some grey sweatpants and a too-big lilac sweater, making him look so small.

“I could fit you in my pocket, you’re so little.” Harry grins, eyeing over Louis’ body. Louis grumbles, smile turning into a pout as he folds his arms over his chest.

“I told you before, I’m five foot nine.” Louis glares at Harry as he chuckles, pulling Louis closer.

“Of course you are, Lou.” He huddles him close, pressing a kiss to the smaller boy’s temple. Louis blushes furiously, nuzzling his face into Harry’s chest as Niall emerges from the kitchen, another beer in hand.

“Ye need t’ get some quality beer man, this stuff is shite.” Niall flops himself down on Harry’s couch, turning on the television and flipping through the channels until he finds the Derby match that’s about to start.

“Well how about this. You go to the bottle shop, get whatever beer you like, and then go back to your house and watch the game?” There’s a cheeky grin on Harry’s face as he says it.

“I might miss somethin good, can’t have that.” Niall grins up at him, patting him on the back and turning back to the game as he takes a swig of his drink. Harry lets out a defeated sigh, shoulders slumping. Louis has a glint in his eye though, as he pulls himself free of Harry’s grip. He gets up, walking over to Niall and leaning down to whisper something in his ear. Niall’s eyes go wide and he bites his lip harshly, staring up at Louis. “I um… gotta get back to me flat, h-have a good afternoon.” He gets up, stumbling over himself to get to the front door. “Call me later Haz!” He calls out as the door slams shut, a smug smirk on Louis’ face.

“How the hell did you get him to leave?” Harry asks with a shocked expression, gaping at Louis with wide eyes.

“I have my ways.” Louis grins, tugging Harry towards the now empty couch. He puts The Notebook on and they cuddle up to each other, neither one admitting to the other that they were crying.

 


	5. Chapter 5

It’s been three weeks since that day and Harry is now a regular at Louis’ work, going in at least four times a week. Louis’ colleague and flatmate, Liam, had been teasing his friend at how smitten he was over Harry. He was constantly caught fawning over Harry, giving him discounts, and giving him free drinks and pieces of pie because “they’re just as sweet as you are.” Harry’s face would flush bright crimson at that, making Louis grin his wide, crinkly-eyed smile.

“Louis you’re so disgustingly smitten. You just need to ask him out already.” Liam nudged him gently, polishing glasses next to Louis as he stared longingly over at the taller man.

“Oh? What about you and Mr Mysterious over in the back corner?” Louis raises his eyebrows at Liam, gesturing to the table in the corner of the restaurant which, just lately, had been constantly occupied by a young artist. He had entranced Liam almost immediately, the way he focused so intently on his sketches, tongue poking out slightly from between his lips. Liam’s face flushes bright red at Louis’ words and he turns away, hiding his face in the cloth he was using to polish glasses. He desperately hopes nobody can hear their conversation; he’d be mortified if anyone found out and could use it against him.

“You’re the worst, Lewis. I hate you so much.” He grumbles. Louis just laughs brightly, the corners of his eyes crinkling with glee. It’s at that moment that Harry walks up to the bar.

“Anyone know where I could get myself a drink?” Harry hums, sprawling himself over the top of the bar dramatically. Louis’ boss glares at him and he giggles, standing up properly with a deep blush tinting his cheeks. Louis leans over the counter, kissing his forehead.

“I’ll make you anything you want, sweet cheeks.” He winks, making Harry blush even more. They flirt back and forth for the next twenty minutes or so, Harry sipping at his drink until Louis’ colleague Albert calls him over.

“Mr Michaels said you’ll be finished here if you don’t stop flirting and start serving customers. Just a little warning; you know what he’s like, okay?” Louis just nods, chewing harshly on his lip. He can’t afford to lose this job. He walks back over to Harry, pecking his cheek before refilling his drink.

“What was that all about?” Harry gestures towards Albert, a small frown on his face.

“My boss is threatening my job.” He chews on his lip, mixing a few different liqueurs up for Harry’s drink. “He thinks I’m not paying enough attention to other customers. I think he’s just jealous that he can’t have you for himself.” Louis grins cheekily, winking at Harry and making the younger man giggle, dimples popping on his rosy cheeks.

“Go on then, go be social.” He jerks his head in the direction of the tables. “Don’t let me distract you.”

“You always distract me.” Louis finishes off the drink with a small pink umbrella and a curly straw. “There you go, pumpkin.” He grins and grabs a cloth, moving onto the floor to wipe down tables and menus. Harry sips at his drink slowly, savouring the taste as he watches after Louis.

“He’s completely in love with you, you know that right?” A voice snaps Harry out of his thoughts and he looks up to see Liam. He’s got a fresh polishing cloth in his hand as well as a few knives that he’s cleaning.

“What? No. There’s no way he’s in love with me. We’re not even dating.” Harry blushes, chewing on his lip.

“That’s because he’s too scared you’ll say no if he asks you out. Believe me, you’re all he talks about when you’re not here.” This makes Harry’s cheeks redden even more.

“Shut up Liam, it’s not like you’re any better. You haven’t even spoken a single word to the guy you’re infatuated with. He’s sitting over in the corner. Just go say hi, it’s not that difficult.” He looks over to where the young artist is sitting; his usual table in the corner.

“No way. He’s probably straight. He’d never go for me.” Liam shakes his head quickly, continuing with his polishing. Harry chuckles softly, shaking his head as he sips at his drink. “What’s so funny?” Liam frowns, wrinkles forming on his forehead and around his eyes.

“Zayn’s one of my closest friends, Lima Bean. I’ve grown up with him and never in my life have I heard him talk about something as much as he talks about you.” Liam almost chokes on his breath, glaring accusingly at the younger man who’s grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

“You asshole! You’ve known him this whole time and you didn’t think to tell me?” Harry just nods, laughing as he goes back to his corner booth. He felt Liam’s eyes boring into the back of his head as he pulled out his phone, sending a quick message to Zayn.

‘He’s smitten for you Z, you should go say hi x’

Just as he sends it, a message comes through from his brother Marcel, who he was supposed to be meeting in fifteen minutes.

‘Traffic is bad Harold, I’ll be like five maybe ten minutes late.’ He taps out a quick response.

‘No problem Marcy, I’ve been here causing trouble as usual ;)’ Harry slips his phone back into his pocket, pulling out a leather journal from the satchel he brought with him. He flips it open to the first clean page, starting to write down everything that had happened so far that week. He starts with the morning text he got from Louis four days ago; telling him that he hopes his day is as sweet as he is. Harry had never blushed as bright as he had that morning. He writes about everything, all the way up to when Liam said Louis was in love with him. That’s when Marcel walks in, looking a little dishevelled. He hated being late to anything.

“Marcy, I’ve missed you!” Harry gets up, pulling his twin into a tight hug. Marcel wraps his arms firmly around his brothers’ middle, holding him close.

“I missed you too, Harold.” The brothers pull away from each other, sitting down at the table Harry’s reserved for them. “I did need to meet you for a reason though, this isn’t just a social call. I have a little bit of an emergency.” He chews nervously on his lower lip, adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose. Marcel was what you might call a stereotypical nerd. He wore the sweater vests and the thick-rimmed glasses and dress pants which looked a size too small. His shoes were always shiny and clean, and his hair combed neatly into place, unlike his brother who let his curls do as they please.

Harry’s forehead creased at his brothers’ words and he leaned in closer across the table. “What’s going on? Is everything alright?” Marcel draws in a deep breath before looking his brother in the eyes and saying seven short words.

“I think I’m in love with Niall…”


	6. Chapter 6

Harry almost chokes on his own spit, eyes going wide as he struggles to process his brothers’ words. Marcel? And Niall? Niall is straight.

“Marcy… A-are you sure this isn’t just another crush? Like when you thought you were in love with Zayn? I mean, everyone’s in love with Zayn at some point, he’s gorgeous. But, _Niall_? You know he’s all heart eyes and hip thrusts for Gem, right?” Marcel just sighs and nods, looking down.

“M’sure… I’ve been trying to ignore it for a few weeks now but it’s just getting stronger and now I don’t know what to do. I can’t just tell him straight out, can I? I mean, that’d ruin any chance I have. He’d probably laugh in my face or something like that and I keep going through different scenarios in my head and they all end badly.” Marcel looks positively distraught, eyebrows pulled together in a tight frown as he pinches his lower lip, something Harry does too when he’s concentrating.

“Just sit right there. I’ll get you a drink okay? What do you feel like?” Harry kisses his brothers temple, standing up. Marcel just shrugs, mumbling a ‘whatever’ and that’s enough for Harry to go up to the bar, Louis’ attention already on him.

“For how much you talk about him, I honestly didn’t think he was real.” Louis keeps glancing between Harry and Marcel, a perplexed look on his sharp features. His brow is furrowed, lips pursed as he chews on the inside of his lower lip.

“You’ve seen photos in my apartment, Lou, did you really think I’d just photoshop myself into them? Even the ones with both of us?” Louis just shrugs. “Anyway, Marcel’s in a bit of a pickle so I need a drink. How about that first one you made for me? That was really nice.”

“The whatever the hell it was?” Louis grins wide, eyes crinkling at the corners. Harry chuckles and nods, dimples becoming prominent on his cheeks.

“Yeah that one. I’ll have one too.” He pulls some money out of his wallet, handing it over to Louis and setting himself on a barstool. Louis puts the order through the POS machine, starting to make the drinks as Liam wanders over.

“You all good Lou? I’m about to finish up.” He unties his apron from around his waist, folding it and putting it under the counter.

“Yeah Li, maybe you should say more than two words to that mystery artist guy. He’s still at his normal table.” Louis grins, pointing subtly towards the dark haired boy, sitting alone with his sketchpad and headphones. Liam glares accusingly at Louis before turning his glare on to Harry.

“Did you know he’s Harry’s friend? He’s known him all this time and never once bothered to introduce me.” He pouts, big brown eyes wide and he looks like a puppy that’s been kicked.

“Oh Leeyum, I’m not a matchmaker. Just introduce yourself. He doesn’t bite, unless you’re into that kind of thing.” He winks at Liam, grabbing the drinks from Louis before walking back to his table with Marcel. Harry sets the drink in front of his brother. “Drink up, I think you’ll like it.” He sits down across from Marcel, sipping at his own before putting it down on the table. “Now, tell me why you think you’re in love with Niall.”

The twins chat for well over two hours, Louis coming to join them after he finishes his shift. He and Marcel get along swimmingly, much to Harry’s delight as he watches the two interact. Louis notices certain similarities between the twins, apart from the obvious physical appearance. They both speak with the same passion, lips curling around every word. Marcel’s dimples are deeper though, and he tends to blush a lot more than Harry. Louis is snapped out of his thoughts by a gentle nudge to his side.

“Look, Liam’s actually talking to him.” Harry mumbles softly, trying to not draw too much attention to the pair in the back corner. He pulls his phone from his pocket, flicking Zayn a quick message.

‘Be nice Z, he’s like a little puppy.’

He watches as Zayn looks up, eyes scanning the room before he spots Harry, sending him a warm grin and a nod. He slips his phone back into his pocket, grinning as he watches the couple. Before they leave, Louis and Marcel exchange phone numbers, Louis pulling the taller twin into a tight hug.

“Call me sometime, okay M?” He pulls away to look Marcel in the eye, his neck craning up to see him properly. Marcel just nods, chewing on his lip. He wasn’t used to other people being so nice to him so soon after meeting.

“A-are you sure?” Marcel asks quietly, brow furrowing a little. He wasn’t used to people genuinely liking him so quickly.

“Of course I’m sure, I reckon you’ve got some pretty juicy stories to share about ol’ Harold.” He grins cheekily, nudging Harry gently who whines.

“Heeeeeeeey! That’s not fair.” Harry grumbles and folds his arms over his chest, an adorable pout taking over his features as he glares at them. “You’re mean.” He huffs.

“And you’re adorable.” Louis kisses Harry’s cheek, grinning wide before he gently grabs Harry’s hand. “Do you have any plans this afternoon?” He enquires, a hopeful glint in his eyes.

“Not really, no.” Harry chews on his lower lip, wondering if what Liam said was true about Louis asking him out. “Why’s that, Lou?” He leans into the smaller mans touch. Louis wraps an arm around Harry’s waist, tugging him closer.

“Did you want to maybe um… have dinner with me…?” He looks up at Harry, bottom lip between his teeth. Harry blushes bright red and nods, grin washing over his features.

“I’d love to.” He pulls Louis close, nuzzling into his neck. “Of course I’ll go to dinner with you.” His voice is muffled by Louis’ shoulder, his face burning with the blush that taints his cheeks.

“I’ll pick you up at six thirty?” Louis questions, running his fingers through Harry’s hair as Marcel watches fondly, glancing between them and Liam and Zayn on the other side of the restaurant. Harry just nods, his face still nestled in the crook of Louis’ neck. “Perfect.” Louis’ arms tighten a little around Harry’s waist, not wanting to let go.

 

* * *

 

Six fifteen and Harry is rummaging through his wardrobe, trying to find something perfect to wear to dinner. He has a feeling the towel around his waist just won’t suffice.

“What the hell do I wear? Fuck. This might not even be a date. Maybe I’ve been reading him wrong this whole time. Shit. What if it’s not a date? What am I supposed to do? Oh my god, I think I’m go-“ Harry is cut off by a knock on the door. It shouldn’t be Louis; he’s not supposed to be here for another fifteen minutes. “Coming!” Harry wraps a robe around himself quickly, rushing to the door and opening it. “Niall? I don’t think I’ve ever been relieved to see you until now. Come on.” He grabs Niall’s arm, tugging him towards his bedroom.

“Zayn messaged me. He said you’ve got a date tonight?” Niall pushes Harry onto the bed, going over to his wardrobe.

“That’s the thing, I don’t know if it is a date. For all I know, he could be the way is with me with all his friends. I’m freaking out, Niall. What do I do?”

“Ye put on some trousers.” He throws a pair of skinny jeans at Harry. “Show off yer legs a bit.” He rummages a little more before pulling out a button up shirt. “Put this on bu’ leave it undone a little, let his imagination go wild. Yer tryin’ to impress him, yeh?” Harry just nods quickly, squeezing his legs into the skinny jeans. “Then jus’ be you. Harold, he likes ye. I can see it from a mile away. He’s smitten. It’s disgustin’. Every time he looks at ye he gets this fond look on his face like he wants to shag ye and cuddle ye at the same time.” Harry throws a pillow at him, his face flushed bright red.

“Shut up.” He whines, tugging the shirt on and leaving the top three buttons undone. “How’s this look?” He chews on his lip as he looks at himself in the mirror. “He didn’t tell me where we’re going. I hope it’s okay.” Niall pulls the taller boy into his arms, kissing his cheek.

“Ye look great Haz, thanks to me.” He chuckles, squeezing his arms around Harry. “I’m sure he’s gonna bust a nut just lookin’ at ye.” Harry bursts into a fit of giggles at that, his face flushing bright red as he clutches his stomach. His laughter is contagious and soon enough, Niall is joining in too. It’s cut short though, when there’s another knock on the door.

“Fuck.” Harry breathes, starting to get nervous again.

“I’ll get it.” Niall shoves Harry back on the bed, bolting out to answer the door. “Good evening Lewis.” He greets, a wide grin spreading over his face.

“Hello Neil. Is Harold in?” Louis peers past his shoulder, looking into the apartment.

“Just powderin’ his nose.” Niall chuckles, grunting a little as Harry shoves him to the side.

“Hi Lou.” He smiles fondly, his face bright red and his dimples making craters on his soft cheeks. He slips his phone and wallet into the pockets of his skinny jeans, going to step out the door.

“I want him home by ten thirty. And no funny business. He’s just a li’l boy.” Niall gives the most serious look he can and Harry just rolls his eyes.

“Yes mother. Don’t drink all my red wine.” He closes the door, biting his lip harshly as Louis takes his hand. “So where are you taking me tonight?” Harry walks close to Louis, their shoulders bumping as they walk down the stairs with hands entwined.

“You’ll see.” Louis’ struggling to hold back his grin at the fact that he’s holding Harry’s hand. He just hopes he’ll have the guts to go through with his plan for later tonight. He opens the door to the building for Harry, leading him out to his Range Rover.

“Such a gentleman.” Harry grins, nudging Louis’ hip gently with his own. “And here I was thinking chivalry was dead.” Louis chuckles, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

“We are a dying breed.” He opens the passenger side door for Harry, letting him get in before closing the door behind him. He tries to calm his breathing and his shaking hands as he walks around to the drivers’ side, getting into the car and starting the engine.

“Marcel likes you.” Harry looks over at Louis, smiling softly. “He thinks you’re one of the nicest people he’s ever met. He thinks Liam’s just a human Labrador, too. Especially with those big brown eyes.” He chuckles softly, picturing Liam as a puppy.

“He’s sweet.” Louis grins, glancing over at the taller boy as he drives. “I’ve been texting him all afternoon.”  
“Oh?” A wave of jealousy flows through Harry but he masks it easily, flashing a dimpled smile.

“Yeah. He said he’s gonna ignore his feelings. After all, you did say Niall’s all… what was it you said? He’s all heart eyes and hip thrusts for your sister?” He chuckles softly. “That’s a great way of putting it.” There’s a fond smile on his face, crinkles forming around his eyes. Harry laughs, a soft blush forming on his cheeks. “He admires you so much, Harold.” Louis looks over at Harry, a gentle smile on his lips.

“He’s crazy, that’s why.” Harry chuckles. “I don’t know if I believe him about Niall though. That’s what he told me about Zayn and he was smitten for so long with him.”

“Zayn is quite pretty though, you have to admit.” Louis hums, eyes focused on the road ahead of him. Harry feels that familiar jealousy start to bubble up again.

“Yeah… I guess.” Harry mumbles softly, making Louis look over at him.

“Oh Harold, I think we both know that you’re the prettiest.” He grins, chuckling to himself and Harry flashes deep red, all the way down his neck and chest.

“You’re too much, Lewis.” Harry grumbles, sinking down in his seat. Louis just grins smugly, continuing to drive.


	7. Chapter 7

They’d gone to one of Louis’ favourite restaurants; a little Italian joint where they spent most of their time cuddled up in a dimly lit booth, feeding each other pizza and forkfuls of pasta. They giggled and talked and nuzzled against each other, just enjoying the others’ company, which is what led to where they are now; standing on Harry’s doorstep, arms wrapped around each other with their faces so close, the tips of their noses brushed every time they moved. Harry’s voice is soft as he speaks, looking into Louis’ bright cerulean eyes.

“I really loved tonight, Lou.” His voice is a whisper and there’s a fond smile on his face. “I’d like to do it again soon, if you want to?” He bites his lip shyly, a blush covering his cheeks. Louis nods slowly, not taking his eyes off of Harry.

“I’d love to. Your choice next time, okay?” He leans in a little and Harry sucks in a breath, giving a small nod. This is it. Louis is going to kiss him. Harry closes his eyes slowly, leaning in too and-

“Oi oi oi! Get in!” Harry jumps back, looking up at where the voice came from and god dammit; it’s Niall.

“I’ll fucking murder that asshole.” He mutters, fists clenching tightly at his sides. He looks back at Louis, seeing the fond look is gone. “I’m so sorry about him…”

“It’s alright Haz, I’ll call you later okay?” Harry just nods, blushing a little as Louis kisses his cheek before walking back to his car. He stays and watches until Louis’ driving away, lights bright in the dark street. Once he’s gone, Harry sighs and turns around, walking inside the building and up the stairs all the while thinking of ways to kill Niall. The Irishman is grinning wide as Harry opens the door. Harry just glares, shoving past him and muttering curses under his breath.

“What’s the matter wi’ you?” Niall huffs, tugging Harry back to look at him. Harry won’t make eye contact though, struggling to get free from his grip. “I’m not letting ye go til you tell me what’s goin on.” Even as close as they are, he only just catches Harry’s words.

“He was gonna kiss me, Niall…” Harry looks up and it’s only now that Niall sees how glassy his eyes are. “He was going to kiss me and then you opened your big mouth and ruined it all.” He sniffles, pulling away from the blond and wiping at his eyes as he walks into his bedroom. He kicks off his shoes and flops onto the soft mattress, burrowing under the blankets.

“Oh Haz…” Niall goes after him, not realising how sad he’d made the younger boy. “Fuck, m’so sorry Haz. I never meant for you to get upset. Shit, can I come cuddle you?” He chews on his lip, looking at the lump on Harry’s bed. The lump grunts and Niall takes that for a yes, climbing under the blankets and tugging a sniffling Harry to his chest. Harry curls into him, sniffling quietly. “Don’t cry, Haz, please don’t cry. He runs a gentle hand through Harry’s curls, trying to soothe him.

“M’such a mess…” Harry mumbles into Niall’s shoulder, trying to stop the flow of tears from his eyes onto the sheets.

“Shh babe, no you’re not.” Niall kisses his temple, holding him close. “This just shows how much he means to you.”

“Y-you think…?” Harry pulls back to look up at Niall, his eyes a deeper green from his tears.

“I know so. Just think, when it does happen, it’s gonna be mind blowing. You’ll be cryin happy tears.” Harry gives a watery smile, looking down. “I’ll do me best to not interrupt next time.”

“You’d better. I was thinking up ways to kill you on my way up the stairs.” Harry mumbles into Niall’s shoulder, cuddling into the smaller boy. Niall chuckles softly, grinning as he holds Harry to his chest.

“No need for that kind of violence, lad. Just cuddle me and don’t kick me in yer sleep.” The two talk for a little while longer, eventually falling asleep a tangle of limbs, Harry curled against Niall’s chest.

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure you can’t distract him any longer? Fuck, I’m nowhere near ready yet. I still have to get the chicken ready Liam. And I don’t have a clue what to wear.” Harry’s talking fast into his mobile, Liam not even able to get a word in until Harry finally stops talking.

“You’d better hurry up and figure it out because he’s climbing into his car right now.” Liam hangs up and Harry starts panicking.

“Shit. Fuck. Oh god. Fuck. Dammit.” He stumbles over his own feet, running down the hall to his bedroom to get changed. He’d told Louis they were going out for dinner, and Louis was meant to pick him up but not for another forty-five minutes. Harry tugs on some black skinny jeans, making sure they’re not the ones with holes in them. He slips a loose white tee over his head and ruffles his curls, going back out to the kitchen wearing only socks on his feet. The next ten minutes is a blur to him, going back and forth between different pots and pans and the oven. Before he knows it, there’s a knock at his door. He washes his hands quickly, drying them on the cupcake print apron he’s got covering his clothes and going to the door. He sucks in a deep breath before opening it, a grin plastered on his face. “Hey Lou.”

“Hey love, you read-“ He cuts off as he sees the apron tied around Harry’s waist.

“I um, I thought we could eat here tonight… Is that okay?” He bites his lip, watching Louis’ eyes.

“You… you cooked me dinner?” Louis looks up at him, a small blush rising on his cheeks as Harry nods. He grins, shrugging off his jacket. “That sounds perfect.” Harry takes the jacket from him, stepping to the side to allow him inside before closing the door. He hangs up Louis’ jacket on the coat hook on the back of the door, turning to find Louis already wandering into the kitchen. “What’s cooking, good looking?” There’s a cheeky grin on his face as he looks over his shoulder at Harry. Before Harry has a chance to respond though, Louis is taking the lid off one of the pots on the stove and getting a face full of steam.

“That’s what you get for being a nosey boy.” Harry chuckles softly, walking over and replacing the pot lid. He tugs Louis out of the kitchen and over to the couch. “Come cuddle me while we wait for dinner.”

“You’re so demanding.” Louis grins, laying down on the couch and tugging Harry down with him. Harry immediately nuzzles his face into Louis’ chest, humming softly.

“You smell yummy.” He mumbles, closing his eyes and breathing in his smell. “Like cinnamon.” Louis hides his blush, nuzzling his face into the crook of Harry’s neck.

“You smell like chicken.” Louis says quietly, making Harry burst into a squawk of laughter. He covers his mouth, throwing his head back as he laughs, his body shaking with it. Louis grins as he watches the younger man. They lay together on the couch, mumbling nonsense back and forth and laughing at each other until the oven timer sounds, making them both jump. Harry clambers off to the kitchen, pulling something Louis can’t quite see out of the oven and placing it on the stovetop. When Harry walks back over, he’s holding a plate in each hand

“Bon appétit.” Harry grins, handing Louis his plate. Louis takes it carefully, a hand on either side as he sets it on his lap.

“What have you cooked for me, chef Harold?” Harry grins proudly as Louis looks over the dish.

“Chicken, wrapped in Parma ham, stuffed with mozzarella with a side of homemade mash and gravy.” He does some little hand motions, Louis smiling fondly as he watches. They eat in comfortable silence, gently nudging each other and smiling occasionally. Louis thinks this just might work out, much to his liking.


	8. Chapter 8

“God, I’m so full. How did you cook so much food?” Louis mumbles, curled up in a comfortable ball on Harry’s couch as he holds his stomach. Harry is strewn over the other end, head dangling off the seat as he holds his own full stomach.

“I don’t know, but it was totally worth it. I could probably fall asleep like this.” He tilts his head to look over at Louis, humming in content as he sees the other boy already staring.

“I could kiss you if you weren’t so far away.” Harry blushes furiously at the comment and bites down on his lower lip.

“W-we should probably fix that then…” He mumbles, sitting up slowly and edging closer to Louis. This is it. There’s nobody around, no distractions, nobody to stop them like the first time. Louis reaches up a hand, cupping Harry’s jaw as he leans in, eyes fluttering closed. He feels Harry’s breath fan over his face lightly, their lips barely brushing before-

‘ _To the Bat-mobile - let’s go! Atomic batteries to power, turbines to speed. Roger, ready to mo-‘_  

Louis scrambles for his phone in his pocket, answering it with a sharp “What?”

“Lou, he’s missing. Fuck, I can’t find him anywhere. You know I wouldn’t call you tonight unless it was an emergency but I can’t let anything happen to him!” It’s Liam and he’s freaking out.

“What? Liam, calm down. Who’s missing?” He sits up, pulling away from a disappointed Harry.

“Loki! I just came home from work and he’s not here!” Louis can hear the tremble in his best friends’ voice.

“Alright, just hang on. I’ll be there soon okay? Everything’s gonna be fine, we’ll find him.” Louis hangs up, sighing as he faces Harry. “Can we get a raincheck on that kiss? Liam’s puppy is missing.” He explains, face a little red.

“Of, of course. Did you want some help looking? I’ve got nothing else to do now.” Harry offers, sitting up a little straighter. He’s cursing Loki in his head for going missing now; he almost got his kiss. Louis nods and stands up, fixing his shirt.

“Yeah, I’m sure he’d appreciate the help.” He slips his shoes back on his sockless feet as Harry grabs both their jackets.

“I’ll call Zayn, see if he can help too.” Harry hands Louis his jacket as he grabs his phone off the coffee table. He dials Zayn’s number and two rings later he hears the voice of his friend. “Zee, Loki is missing. Are you free to help look for him?” They’d all become quite fond of Liam’s puppy, the five of them, including Niall, having spent a few afternoons at Liam and Louis’ apartment for games nights or drinks.

“Yeah, can you pick me up? My car’s in the shop again.” Harry can hear rustling rough the receiver, assuming that Zayn is tugging on his shoes or something while he speaks.

“Sure, we’ll be there in five minutes. Bye Zee.” He hangs up, slipping his phone into his pocket as they walk out Harry’s apartment door. “We have to pick Zayn up, is that alright?”

“Yeah, that’s fine love.” Louis smiles, walking quickly down the stairs with Harry by his side. They make it to Zayn’s quickly, and the artist stubs out his cigarette on the ground before getting into the car.

“Straight to Li’s place then?” He questions the two in the front seat. Harry nods as Louis pulls onto the street, heading for their flat. “How freaked is he?” He leans forward so he’s almost level with Louis and Harry, glancing between them for an answer.

“He’s frantic. You know how much he loves that dog.” Louis’ response is almost immediate. “He won’t stop looking until Loki’s home safe and I don’t really blame him. Loki’s part human, I swear.” There’s a fond smile on his face and it just makes Harry want to kiss him even more. They don’t talk much for the rest of the ride, lost in their own thoughts.

Zayn is the first one out of the car, rushing inside to find a shaking Liam with his head in his hands, sitting on the couch. Louis and Harry follow behind, walking in to see Liam with his face buried in Zayn’s chest, clinging to him light he might disappear.

“Shh, it’s okay. We’re gonna find him Li, I promise you.” Zayn murmurs softly, holding Liam close.

“They have to be dating by now, they’re too adorable to not be a couple.” Harry whispers into Louis’ ear, his breath fanning down his neck. Louis grins and nods, holding in a chuckle. They’re so close, it would be so easy for Louis to just lean in and kiss him. He’s snapped out of his thoughts by Liam blowing his nose loudly into a handkerchief.

“Come on you two, we need to work out a plan.” Zayn beckons them over.

 

* * *

 

Two hours later and Liam is pulling Zayn to him, kissing him deeply. Zayn had found Loki, scared and cowering in the corner of of the park. He was drenched from the rain and shivering so much that Zayn shucked his jacket, wrapping it around the furry creature. He’d carried Loki sixteen blocks back to Liam’s apartment in the rain, where Liam had been waiting just in case Loki wandered back on his own. Louis and Harry had gotten a frantic phone call from Zayn when he was on his way back, letting them know he’d found Loki and now, here they are, watching their two best friends make out.

“I um… we’re gonna go…” Louis bites his lip, gently tugging Harry towards the door. They don’t wait for a response, knowing that the pair is too wrapped up in each other to even thank them for helping. “Well I don’t think I’ll be sleeping there tonight, if what we saw then is anything to go by.”

“Stay with me tonight. I’ve got plenty of room.” Harry offers immediately, secretly wishing that he’ll finally get his kiss. “I like having you there.’

“Are you sure it’s not a bother?” Louis looks up at him, chewing his lip.

“Of course I’m sure. Come on.” Harry grins, taking his hand and leading him downstairs and back out to the car.

The drive back to Harry’s apartment is silent, save for the sound of the rain hitting the car and the windscreen wipers going back and forth, a monotonous rhythm that has Harry entranced. They make good time, arriving at Harry’s apartment building only fifteen minutes later. Both boys climb out of the car, Harry rushing towards the cover of the building to get our of the rain. Before he can get too far, Louis is grabbing his wrist, gently pulling him back.

“What are you doing? It’s pouring out here Lou, we’ll get sick.” Harry frowns, trying to pull the smaller man towards the building but Louis stops him again.

“I’m doing something I’ve been trying to do for weeks now,” his eyes flit from Harry’s eyes down to his lips. “Something I’ve wanted to do since I saw you.” He pulls Harry close, leaning in and finally pressing their lips together. Louis reaches a hand up, tangling his fingers in Harry’s drenched curls as the taller boy snakes an arm around his waist, pulling him closer. It feels like hours until they finally pull away from the kiss, both breathless and grinning as they look in each other’s eyes. Louis doesn’t understand how he went so long without kissing Harry, because now it’s all he wants to do. He pulls him down for another kiss, cupping his jaw and thumbing over the smooth skin lightly.

They jump apart as a crack of lighting sounds overhead, both scrambling towards the entrance of Harry’s building now. The pair are a shivering, giggling, dripping mess as they make their way up to the third floor to Harry’s apartment. Harry fishes the key from his coat pocket, unlocking the door quickly and ushering Louis inside. Louis turns on the electric fireplace, shucking off his top layer of clothing to leave him in a loose tee and his boxers shorts. Harry follows suit, standing beside the smaller man in front of the heater in just his boxers. They stand in silence for a little while, just trying to absorb the head until Louis takes Harry’s wrist gently.

“Come on.” He tugs the taller man over to the couch, pushing him down before cuddling into him. Harry grins, pulling the blanket from the back of the couch over their bodies.

“Good thinking.” He hums, watching Louis’ face. His arm automatically snakes around Louis’ waist, holding them together and Louis leans in, pressing their lips together once more. They fall asleep on the couch, limbs entwined and with a soft smile on both of their faces.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a short one, just a filler for now. Next update coming soon!

The two are jolted awake by the shrill sound of Louis’ phone ringing. Harry whines, nuzzling his face into Louis’ neck.

“Don’t go, you’re so warm…” he murmurs tiredly into the soft skin of his shoulder.

“Just give me two seconds, Haz.” He clambers off the couch and over to his pile of clothes, pulling his phone from the pocket of his jacket and answering quickly. “Hello?”

“Louis?” It’s Liam. “Where the hell are you? Your shift started almost a half hour ago!” Louis looks over at the clock on Harry’s wall.

“Shit! Sorry Li, I’ll be there as soon as I can.” He hangs up quickly, frantically pulling on his clothes now.

“What’s going on?” Harry frowns, sitting up on the couch and watching him. “You’re leaving?”

“I’m late for work. I’m so sorry, Harry. I completely forgot about my shift today.” He has to sit down to pull on his shoes, almost tripping on his first two attempts.

“When do you finish?” Harry stands up, stretching his back and Louis almost chokes on his own tongue. HIs body is so lithe and gorgeous as he stands there in his boxers. “Lou? You okay?” He grins, walking over to the now fully clothed man standing before him.

“Wait, what was the question?” He chews his lip nervously, trying to keep himself focused on Harry’s eyes and not the curve of his waist or his plump, red lips.

“I said,” he wraps an arm around Louis’ waist, pulling him against his chest, “when do you finish work?” He watches Louis’ eyes, waiting for a reaction.

“I… erm… a-around three I think.” He bites his lip harshly, hands resting on Harry’s soft hips.

“Perfect. Come by after?” He leans in, nosing at Louis’ neck. He feels Louis gulp as he nods slowly.

“Okay..” His voice wavers a little and he pulls back to look up at Harry. “God you’re a tease.”

“Who, me? Never.” Harry grins cheekily and pulls away. “Now go, you’re already late enough as it is.” He pecks Louis’ lips, humming softly.

“Can’t I just stay here and kiss you all day?” Louis pouts, making Harry grin.

“No, Lou. You need to go to work before you lose your job. I’m not going to be responsible for that.” He pats Louis’ bum, grinning wide. “Go on now.” Louis huffs, batting Harry’s hands away.

“Fine. But you’re mean. No kisses for you.” He pokes his tongue out at Harry, grabbing his coat before walking out. Harry smiles softly, turning around to go to his bedroom before the door opens again.

“Did you forget something?” Harry frowns as he sees it’s Louis again.

“Yeah.” It’s all the response he gets before he’s being pulled against Louis’ chest and kissed deeply. Louis grips his waist, pulling him close as he kisses Harry intensely. Once he finally pulls away, he’s quick to go, leaving Harry a dazed mess. Harry stumbles back down the hallway to his bedroom, falling onto the bed and pulling up the covers. His mind is reeling, the kiss flashing through his mind as he drifts off to a peaceful sleep.

 

* * *

 

It seems like only a few minutes have passed before Harry is being woken by the sound of his door buzzing.

“Wake up you lazy asshole! Let me in!” He can vaguely make out Zayn’s voice as he gets up, rubbing his eyes tiredly and pressing the button to unlock the main door. He takes the chain off the door to his apartment, leaving the lock undone and stumbling over to the couch. He flops down just as Zayn bursts in. “I’m in love.” Zayn’s voice is excited as he sits on the other sofa, opposite to Harry who sits up slowly, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders.

“Judging from the marks on your neck, I’d say so is he.” Harry smirks, eyeing off the purpling marks on Zayn’s neck. “He certainly did some damage on you, my god they’re so dark.” He reaches out, running a finger over one of the marks and making Zayn hiss.

“Careful Harold, they’re still a bit tender.” He leans back in his chair. “We need to have a lads night; just you and me. We haven’t properly caught up in so long.”  
“Niall’s gonna throw a fit if we don’t invite him, you know that right?” Harry chuckles softly and Zayn nods.

“Right. You, me, and Nialler then. Which means we’re going to need alcohol. We both know what he’s like.” Harry nods, thinking to himself.

“Why don’t we have all the lads here? Invite Liam and Louis too, and even Marcel if he’s not too busy studying. Does that sound alright?”

A couple hours later and the pair are pleasantly buzzed in Harry’s lounge room. They’ve written a small list of things they’re going to need, and have even coaxed Marcel into coming to their little get together. With everything else organised, they just have to set a date.

“Tomorrow night. Louis’ not working then or the day after; neither is Liam. I’m sure you can skip your morning classes too.” Harry says to Zayn, curled up against the older boys side. He feels the rumble in Zayn’s chest as he hums in agreement.

“Yeah, I’m top of the class anyway. I’m sure the old bat won’t even notice I’m missing.” He grins and that’s that. They’re all set for a lads night in.

 


	10. Chapter 10

“No.” Marcel shakes his head insistently. “I’m not doing it. You can’t make me.” They were about to play spin the bottle; all of them, with the exception of Marcel, completely piss drunk. He walked straight out to the kitchen as soon as it was suggested, downright refusing to play.

“C’mon Marcie, it’ll be fun.” Niall slings an arm around the taller boys neck, giggling a little as they almost trip over with his face pressed into Marcel’s chest. Marcel can feel the familiar butterflies swirling around in his stomach, fondness bubbling up inside him. He smothers the feeling before it can bloom into anything else, steadying the giggling Irishman.

“Alright, I’ll come play. Just don’t trip over your feet.” He leads Niall back into Harry’s lounge room, sitting him down on one of the armchairs. He goes to walk over to one of the other couches but before he can move, he’s being pulled down into Niall’s lap. “Wh-what are you doing…?” He stutters, face flushing bright red. Either Niall doesn’t notice or he’s just too drunk to care as he nuzzles his face into the taller boys neck.

“You’re so warm an’ cuddly…” His voice is soft and slurred as he mumbles into Marcel’s ear, warm breath fanning over his neck. Marcel just shivers, closing his eyes and leaning into Niall’s chest. One of Niall’s thin arms snakes its way around his waist, holding him close.

“They look cosy.” Louis mumbles softly in Harry’s ear, gesturing to his brother and best friend curled up together. Harry and Louis had claimed the smaller lounge, waiting for everyone to get settled to play spin the bottle. “Maybe something might happen between them.” He smiles, watching the blush rise on Marcel’s cheeks as Niall holds him close.

“Let’s get this shit started.” Zayn walks in from the small verandah, smelling of cigarette smoke as he holds an empty tequila bottle out. “I’ve got the bottle.” Everyone moves to sit in a circle on the floor, Marcel disentangling himself from the clingy Irish boy and moving to the opposite side of the circle. He ignores the way Niall’s eyes trail after him, a little glazed over as he stares from across the circle.

Liam spins first, Niall’s eyes being drawn to the bottle as everyone watches in suspense to see who he’s going to have to kiss. It lands on Harry and they both lean across the circle, locking lips for a few short seconds before sitting back, both a little giggly. It goes like that for most of the game; Harry landed on Louis at one stage and Zayn had to pull the taller boy off so they wouldn’t start dry humping in the middle of the room. Marcel is up next, his heart pounding and hands clammy as he spins the bottle. Round, round, round - it just keeps spinning, eventually slowing down. His heart nearly leaps out of his chest as he looks at who the bottle is pointing at.

Niall.

He has to kiss Niall.

Louis hides his grin as he watches Marcel turn a bright shade of crimson. Niall grins wide, sitting unsteadily on his knees as he moves towards the boy who now resembles a tomato with glasses. Marcel gulps, looking at the blond before leaning in slowly. His eyes flutter closed as Niall’s whiskey breath fans over his face, their lips connecting moments later. He feels Niall bring a hand up, cupping his jaw and deepening the kiss slightly. Niall licks into his mouth, tasting peppermint schnapps and he lets out a soft groan, climbing into Marcel’s lap.

Louis’ hand creeps further and further up Harry’s thigh as they watch the pair, making his breath hitch as Louis digs his fingers in slightly. He earns a soft whack to the chest, Harry mumbling a short “Stop it,” without even looking away from the two boys in the middle.

“M’not getting hard in front of my brother.” He explains when Louis pouts, attempting to climb into his lap. “Lou, babe. Not in front of everyone else. Later, I promise.” He puts his hand on Louis’ thigh, grounding the older boy as his whines are silenced.

Niall grinds his hips down and Marcel gasps, pulling back from the kiss. His lips are swollen red and his hair is a mess, his glasses foggy; Niall is proud. He giggles and moves back into place happily, a little too drunk to worry about the prominent bulge in his pants. Marcel’s breath comes out in ragged little puffs, his eyes slightly glazed over. He kisses Zayn and Liam before the game is ended by Louis grabbing the bottle and falling asleep, holding it to his chest. Harry picks him up gently and carries him off to bed, leaving the other four to decide where they’re sleeping. Liam and Zayn take the pull out sofa, setting it up with blankets and pillows to make themselves comfortable.

“Guess that’s it then…” Marcel mumbles, still trying to wrap his mind around his kiss with Niall. He goes to get up but the blond stops him, gently grabbing at his wrist.

“M’too sleepy to move… carry me to bed?” He looks up at Marcel with those big blue eyes and fuck - Marcel could never say no to him. He leans down, hooking an arm under Niall’s legs and the other around his waist. Niall curls into his chest, humming softly with a small smile on his lips. Marcel carries him out to Harry’s spare room, pushing the door open with his foot and gently laying Niall down on the bed. “Thanks Marcie…” he mumbles, already half asleep. “You’ve go’ nice lips… could kiss you all night long…” There’s a sleepy grin on his face as Marcel tucks him in, chewing his lip and trying to ignore his words.

“You’re drunk and completely out of it, Niall. You don’t know what you’re saying. Won’t even remember this in the morning…” He sighs, his mood deflating quickly. He presses a gentle kiss to the Irishman’s forehead, seeing that he’s already asleep before walking from the room. He knocks lightly on Harry’s door, hearing a groan before a soft “Come in.”

“Haz, can I sleep with you tonight? I need snuggles.” Harry agrees, ignoring Louis’ protests.

“He’s my brother, Lou. He needs me.” He tries to reason with a drunk Louis, kissing his cheek lightly.

“But I need you more. Please Harold?” He whines, pushing his hips out. The two were in the midst of a make out session when Marcel knocked on the door.

“I’m sorry Lou. I promise we can snuggle tomorrow night though, okay?” Louis just grumbles and climbs from the bed, going to curl up in between Liam and Zayn on the sofa bed. Harry sighs, shaking his head as he tugs Marcel closer. “Let’s sleep, M. I’m exhausted.” He flops back on the bed, his twin following and they fall asleep like that, long limbs tangled together.

 

* * *

 

“Louis, you have to help me. I don’t know what to do about him. Last night when I took him to bed he kept mumbling things and I don’t know if he meant them or if he was just saying it because he was drunk or tired but I can’t tell Harry. He’s going to freak out on me if he finds out that this is more than just a crush. I thought I could get over him but then that game last night and the way he kissed me… I just… I think I’m really in love with him…” Marcel looks up at Louis from where he’s seated on the floor, his eyes glassy as he’s on the verge of tears. “Tell me what to do…” His voice cracks, the dam bursting as his tears start to fall. Louis pulls him into a tight embrace, kissing the taller boys temple lightly.

“Shh M, I’ve got you…” Louis mumbles softly, holding him close. “It’s gonna be alright, I promise. Niall would be a fool not to love you back. You’re wonderful, you’re so smart and not too bad on the eyes either.” Louis grins, making Marcel blush and stifle a giggle into the crease of his elbow. “Honestly, Marcel, you’ve got nothing to worry about. He’s gonna be arse over tits in love with you within a month, I guarantee it.”  
“You really think so?” Marcel sniffles, wiping his eyes and looking into Louis’.

“I know so.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been so long since my last update guys, I've been super busy lately starting a new job and travelling states and all that good shit. Hopefully the next one won't be too far off! Enjoy, leave kudos, and recommend to your friends too!!

“I just don’t know what’s going on anymore. He’s spending all this time with Marcel and he won’t tell me anything about what they do together and when I talk to Marcel about it, he just mumbles something unintelligible and walks away. D-do you think he’s cheating on me…?” Harry bites his lip harshly, waiting for a response from Niall. They’d been on the phone for just over an hour, ever since Louis left to catch up with Marcel.

“Haz, he adores you, and you know Marcel would never hurt you like that either. D’you need me to come over? We can have our own little hangout session. Jus’ you an’ me okay?” Harry agrees and they hang up, Niall arriving at his flat less than twenty minutes later. He lets himself in, finding Harry curled up in a ball on the couch, surrounded by blankets and pillows and a pile of used tissues.

“Oh Haz…” Niall coos, walking over and bundling Harry up in his arms. He holds the younger boy to his chest, kissing his temple as he sits down on the couch with Harry in his lap. “Louis would be crazy to cheat on you, babe.” He soothes Harry gently, running a hand through his hair slowly to calm him down. Harry just sniffles, curling into his chest and tugging the blankets tighter around himself.

“Wh-what if he leaves me…?” Harry sniffles and pulls back to look up at Niall. “What if he leaves me for Marcel and I’m just destined to be alone forever? I don’t even have a cat to keep me company…” He mumbles, grabbing a tissue and wiping the snot from his nose. “He’s not got any time for me anymore and I don’t understand. Everything is about Marcel and I feel like shit for thinking that sweet, innocent little Marcel would ever do something so cruel to me but Louis is beautiful and honestly I wouldn’t blame him.” Niall shuts him up with a light smack on his chest.

“Don’t you dare even think that, Harry. There’s got to be a logical reason behind all of this and we’re going to figure out what it is. You could also teach him a lesson, too.” He grins cheekily, a cruel idea forming in his head to fuck with Louis’ emotions. Harry shuts him down immediately, shaking his head quickly.

“No. I don’t want to do that; it’d make me just as bad as him. You know I hate being petty.” Harry sighs and flops back against Niall’s chest. “I’ll just have to give him an ultimatum.”

“Whaddya mean Harold? What kind of ultimatum?” Niall asks curiously and turns to face Harry.

“Make him choose. He can’t ignore me like this and then expect me to just wait around for him like a puppy. I’m not going to do that. I won’t do it.”

“Call him then, come on. Do it now.” He grabs Harry’s phone, pressing it into his hand. “Tell him he has to choose.”

“I- I… Are you sure?” Harry bites down harshly on his lip, looking up at Niall who responds with a nod.

“Positive. He needs to know what he’s going to lose.” Before Harry can stop him, Niall has already dialled Louis’ number and pressed call.

“You asshole, I’m going to kill yo- hello?” He cuts himself off when Louis answers.

“Yeah, it’s me. Um, we need to talk, Louis…” He bites his lip harshly. “It’s important … No, it can’t wait. I need to speak to you … Alright, fine; I’ll see you there. But you’re paying.” Harry hangs up, dropping his phone on the bed. “We’re going to talk over dinner tonight.”

“Good work gettin’ him to pay for it, I wouldn’t have even thought o’ that.” Niall grins and ruffles Harry’s hair.

“Yes you would, you’ve done it to me before you tosser.” He huffs and bats Niall’s hands away, fixing his hair. “Help me pick an outfit.” Niall just grins.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry’s downed his fifth sangria before he spots Louis at the door to the restaurant. He waves him over, making sure to grip onto the bar so he doesn’t topple over himself. He eyes Louis off as he approaches, and shit he looks so good, if a little blurry. He always looks good though; damn him.

“You look good babe.” Louis goes in for a kiss when he gets to the bar but Harry turns his head, ignoring the sting to his heart as Louis’ slightly chapped lips press against his skin.

“We need to talk.” Harry mumbles, pulling back and sitting down again on his barstool. Louis frowns and sits down beside him, resting a gentle hand on the other boys’ thigh.

“Haz, what’s going on? Are you…” He hesitates, not wanting to even think of it. “Are you breaking up with me?” His eyes are full of hurt and Harry hates that he’s the reason for it.

“You never asked me to be your boyfriend..” he mumbles, sipping at his drink. “But no, I’m not ending us, I’d be an idiot to let you go. I just really need to know what’s going on between you and my brother. You’ve been avoiding me for almost two weeks now and I don’t know what I’ve done wrong and it’s killing me, Louis. It fucking hurts.” Harry’s voice cracks and he looks away, taking a long pull of his drink to calm himself and blink back the tears that are stinging at his eyes, before setting it back down on the bar. He rests his head in his hands, eyes clenched shut. “Tell me what I did wrong and how I’m meant to fix it…”

“Oh Harry, you haven’t done anything wrong at all. This is just a huge misunderstanding, I promise you. Come here.” He pulls a sniffling Harry into his arms, kissing his temple lightly and holding him to his chest. “I never meant to hurt you, I swear.” He runs a gentle hand through Harry’s soft curls. “I didn’t realise that I was. Marcel and I are just friends, I’ve been helping him out with something, that’s all.” Louis’ fingertips trace along his spine lightly, and Harry pull back to look up at him.

“Wh-what…?” He sniffles. “He never told me he was struggling with something. What’s going on?” He searches Louis’ eyes for an explanation.

“I wish I could tell you.” He shakes his head slowly. “But Marcel has to be the one. I’m sorry Haz, I really am.” Harry holds back a sniffle, looking up at Louis with his big Bambi eyes that make Louis’ heart melt in an instant. “Come on babe, let’s get some dinner alright? Then we can go back to mine and snuggle on the couch.” He kisses Harry’s temple, gently taking his hand and leading him to a table away from the bar. They have a delicious meal - a big bowl of spaghetti and meatballs to share - and then head home to Louis’ flat to snuggle, just like he promised.

 

* * *

 

They’d fallen asleep on the couch, curled up against one another under a big fluffy blanket while watching the third Iron Man movie. Harry had picked it out, because he knew it was one of Louis’ favourites.

“You’re such a little kid, Lou.” Harry had said, a grin on his face as Louis pouted. He’d attempted to protest but it was no use. They both knew it was true.

 

* * *

 

Harry wakes the next morning to a pounding headache and a warm weight on his chest; a very soft, sleep rumpled Louis. He slowly climbs from the couch when he feels his stomach starting to churn, last nights drinks repeating on him as the room spins around him. He manages to stumble over to the bathroom just in time to lean over the toilet bowl and bring up the drinks and even a bit of the spaghetti from the night before. He feels a gentle hand on his back, another pulling his hair gently away from his face and once he’s stopped retching over the toilet, he looks up in the mirror to see Louis’ bright blue eyes staring back at him.

“Morning Harold.” He mumbles softly, his voice husky from sleep. “I’ve got some Advil and water sitting on the coffee table for you.” He gently runs a hand through Harry’s curls, scratching lightly at his scalp.

“Thank you…” Harry mumbles quietly, focusing on the hand in his hair. “Note to self, drinking eleven sangrias in one night is a very, very bad idea.” Louis chuckles, watching Harry fondly for a second before gently pulling him back to the couch.

“Oh pumpkin, you’re adorable.” He kisses Harry’s temple, letting him take his pain killers and have a drink before holding him close as they cuddle up under the duvet together. His voice is gentle when he speaks next, his hand still carding slowly through the other boys curls. “Be my boyfriend?”


	13. Chapter 13

Harry almost chokes on air, looking up to find Louis’ bright blue gaze settled on him, a hopeful look in his eyes. He can’t be serious. Does he really want Harry to be his boyfriend after watching him bring up the entire contents of his stomach?

“A-are you sure…?” Harry bites down harshly on his lower lip, trying to see if Louis is joking but there’s no mischief in his eyes.

“I’m positive, Harold. I’ve wanted to ask you for a couple of weeks now but I’ve just been too nervous that you’d say no.” He bites his lip as the silence stretches out between them. “Well…?”

“You asswipe.” Harry laughs. “Of course I’ll be your boyfriend.” He leans in and kisses Louis slowly, a gentle hand cupping his stubbled jaw as Louis responds to the kiss; legs entwined with his boyfriends as they lay on the couch.

“I adore you…” Louis mumbles softly when they pull away from each other, looking in Harry’s eyes and grinning as he sees a gentle blush take over his cheeks. “God you’re beautiful.”

“It’s Harry, actually. But god works too.” Harry grins cheekily, far too pleased with his joke as he cuddles into his boyfriend. Louis just laughs, holding him close and kissing his temple as he runs a hand through Harry’s curls. “So, boyfriend, what shall we do today?”

“Mm.. boyfriend.. I like the sound of that.” Louis grins and cuddles up to Harry, nuzzling into his neck and pressing feather light kisses to the skin there. “We could just stay here all day… order some Chinese food and snuggle…” Just as his eyes start to droop, Louis’ phone rings, breaking the comfortable silence. He grumbles quietly and brings the phone to his ear. “‘Lo?” He mumbles.

“He kissed me, Lou. Marcel kissed me an’ I think I’m in love wit him an’ I’m freakin’ the fuck out.” Niall was frantic, the panic evident in his voice. He’d never felt anything this strong for anyone before, and it was starting to scare him.

“What? Niall, you need to calm down. Start from the beginning alright?” He sits up, putting the phone on loudspeaker and setting it in front of him.

“So we wen’ out for breakfast, right? Jus’ a normal mornin’ since we’ve been hangin’ out more over the past couple o’ weeks. And after we were done and he dropped me home… Fuck, I’m shakin’ just thinkin’ about it. Marcel kissed me, Louis. He kissed me and I think I’m in love wit’ him.”

“You kissed my brother?” Harry cuts in, giving Louis a look that clearly says ‘what the actual fuck?’. “Since when have you been having breakfast with Marcel? I don’t understand, I thought you said he was just a nerd.”

“What? Lou, you didn’t tell me Harry was there. Fuck, please don’t kill me Haz…” Niall runs a nervous hand through his hair, still trying to come to terms with his feelings. “I just… we’ve been gettin’ a lot closer since the boys night at your place, ever since we played that stupid game of spin the bottle. I said some things to ‘im when I was drunk and I didn’t realise how true they were until today and now I just don’ know what to do…” Louis grins to himself, listening to Niall ramble on about Marcel.

“This is what I was trying to make happen from the start, Ni. You two are perfect for each other. Me and Marcie have been talking for a while now and he’s been in love with you for ages. I knew you felt the same too, you just didn’t realise it yet.”  
“Is that what you two were being so secretive about? Oh god, I feel like such a twat. I thought you were sneaking around together behind my back or something...”

“Oh Haz, why would you think that? I’m only smitten for you.”

“Cause that’s the way it looked.” Niall chimes in. “You were constantly blowin’ him off to spend time with Marcel and you never even gave him a reason why. Anyway, enough about you two. What do I do about me and Marcel?”

Harry sighs and leans back against Louis’ chest. “Do you really care for him as much as what you’re saying?”

“I think it might be more than that… I think I love ‘im, Harry. I mean, I’ve always known he was amazin’ but I just think I was scared of what might happen. You know me parents, they don’t accept anythin’ but straight.”

“Don’t worry about your parents right now, just focus on what you’re feeling. If you want to be with him, you need to tell him that.” Louis says softly, pressing a gentle kiss to the nape of Harrys’ neck. Harry’s heart flutters at the soft touch, a smile spreading over his lips.

“Yeah… yeah, you’re right Lou. Thanks. Alright, bye lovebirds.” He chuckles and hangs up, leaving Louis and Harry with nothing but dead air between them.

“Did you mean what you said?” Harry’s voice is barely audible as he stares at the blank screen of the television. “About not caring what others think and just focusing on the feeling?” Louis smiles and leans down, pressing a gentle kiss to Harry’s shoulder.

“I did. I think happiness is so much more important than worrying about what people think about you.” He holds Harry close, resting his head on his shoulder. Harry turns his head, pressing a gentle kiss to Louis’ soft, pink lips.

They order their Chinese food, getting way too much for just the two of them, feeding each other egg rolls and bites of kung pao chicken and black pepper beef. They watch a silly movie on Netflix, Louis’ hand absentmindedly running through Harry’s curls, his whole body tensing when he hears Harry’s next words.

“I want you to meet my mum.”


	14. Chapter 14

“I want you to meet my mum.” Harry’s voice is calm and gentle as he says it. He looks over at Louis with those bright green eyes that could melt anyone’s heart.

“I- I uh…” Louis bites his lip harshly, looking over at Harry who looks so much like Bambi, so wide eyed and innocent. “Harry, are you sure you want me to? I mean, people usually look down on me with disgust, mothers especially. I’m not exactly a poster child for good boyfriends.” Harry’s smile falters a little, despite his best effort to hide it. Louis can see his bright mood starting to disintegrate, quickly adding on, “But if it really means a lot to you, then I’ll do it. I’ll meet her.”

“You will?” Harry lights up at his words, grinning impossibly wide as his dimples take over his cheeks. “You’re amazing. She’s gonna love you.” He kisses all over Louis’ face, making the smaller boy giggle and try to squirm away.

“You’re like a fookin’ puppy, Harold, I swear.” He laughs when Harry finally pulls away and he’s still smiling that beautiful smile, a twinkle in his eyes and fuck. Eyes aren’t supposed to twinkle like in Disney movies. But Harry? He’s an exception to all the rules. Louis gently grabs Harry’s face, leaning in and kissing him soft and slow. Harry melts into him immediately, cupping Louis’ jaw with one hand and tangling the other in the older boys’ hair. Louis pulls away with a laugh when the taller boys’ stomach rumbles loudly. “Think we need to get some food into that belly of yours” Harry blushes and nods, chuckling quietly as Louis pokes his belly. He slowly sits up and pushes his hair back off his face, tying it up into a bun on top of his head, a few stray curls slipping out to frame his face. Louis grins and takes his hand, tugging him along to the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

Louis only has Coco Pops or Honey Loops in the pantry, “Or there’s toast if you like. Me mum made an amazing plum jam and gave me three jars of it.” He hums softly, arms snaking around Harry’s waist as he rests his head on his chest.

“Mm, toast is good.” He presses a gentle kiss to the top of Louis’ head. “I’ll make us both a cuppa, you get the toast ready.” They move around the kitchen easily, like they’ve been doing it all their lives and Harry grins as he watches Louis stand on his tip toes to try and grab the plates out, walking over and kissing his cheek before grabbing them out for him. Louis huffs but accepts the plates, looking up at Harry.

“You’re a giant.” He grumbles quietly, an adorable pout on his lips that Harry can’t help but to lean down and kiss away. Louis immediately softens, his arms snaking around Harry’s neck as he kisses back. They let the kiss distract them for a little while longer, their soft hands roaming over each other slowly, innocently, until Louis’ tummy starts to rumble as well.

“Alright, now it’s really time for some food.” Harry chuckles softly and kisses Louis’ nose, grinning as he scrunches his face up a little. He hums and pulls away, turning on the kettle before grabbing out the tea. He sets up the mugs as Louis gets the toast ready, buttering it and grabbing out the jam his mum had made.

 

* * *

 

They eat their breakfast on the couch, sipping their tea and watching the Saturday morning cartoons together as Liam finally emerges from his bedroom, Zayn in tow, their hands entwined. The pair have been almost inseparable since Zayn had found Loki that night.

“Morning sleepyheads.” Louis mumbles around a mouthful of toast, looking over at the two boys fondly. Liam had snaked an arm around Zayn’s waist as the other boy leaned into his side, Loki following eagerly behind them into the kitchen, waiting for any sign of affection from either of the boys. Zayn had basically adopted Loki as his own dog, doting on him and spoiling him almost as much as Liam. Loki was definitely not going to complain about all the extra attention and the treats.

“Mornin’..” Zayn mumbles, sounding like he’d much rather be back in bed with his head on Liam’s chest. His eyes are barely open, his socked feet dragging along the floor as he moves with Liam.

“Go sit on the couch with the boys, I’ll bring you some breakfast.” Liam kisses his forehead affectionately, patting Zayn’s bum lightly as he shuffles towards the sofa, curling up beside Louis with his feet tucked under his body. He rests his head on his shoulder, Louis’ arm going around his waist and holding him close. Nobody speaks - they don’t need to. They’re all so comfortable in each others’ presence it’s like they’ve all been best friends for years.


End file.
